


Back In The Club

by politicslouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, D/s elements, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Mile High Club, Reality, Riding, Rimming, Slight fluff, Smut, The other boys are barely mentioned - Freeform, Top Louis, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicslouis/pseuds/politicslouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking through LAX, Louis knew that when he landed in Sydney there would be a lot of speculation about his travels.  Wearing a grey hoodie with grey baggy knee length joggers, he was ready for the next few hours ahead.  With Harry not too far in front of him at the airport he was excited to see what the 15 hour flight from Los Angeles to Sydney would bring him.  </p>
<p>aka the one where louis and harry have hot airplane sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back In The Club

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Louis and Harry's first flight together in over three years.   
> I hope you enjoy.

Walking through LAX, Louis knew that when he landed in Sydney there would be a lot of speculation about his travels. Wearing a grey hoodie with grey baggy knee length joggers, he was ready for the next few hours ahead. With Harry not too far in front of him at the airport he was excited to see what the 15 hour flight from Los Angeles to Sydney would bring him. 

Louis knew how to go unnoticed whilst travelling and had successfully done this before many times, but today was different. He wanted to be seen. He wanted people to notice him. He already knew that there was some speculation in the air as he and Harry were the only ones left in LA to travel to Sydney, as Liam had made his way down the day before, Zayn was flying from London to Sydney and Niall had already been down under for weeks. He was looking forward to seeing Zayn and Niall, and having the whole band back together. As much as Louis cherished his time off from the band; having days to himself, relaxing, he also loved his job. He was much more excited for this journey than he was when he travelled from London to LA with Eleanor. Louis and Eleanor used to get on really well as just mates, but now this whole charade was really taking its toll on them both, and he now couldn’t seem to wait until he’s away from her again.

As Louis walked through the airport with Alberto close to him, he started to notice a few whispers around him. He decided to stop and pose for a few fan photos, something he rarely did in airports. Once he was finished the girls thanked him and he carried on walking through the airport. Once he had made it through customs, he headed towards the First Class lounge. He noticed he was the only one in the room for the moment and so he sat down on one of the many leather sofas, took out his phone and started scrolling through twitter. He loved looking through his timeline to see what his fans were up to, even if the fans themselves didn’t know that Louis was watching and checking up on them.   
After about 10 minutes, Louis heard the door to the lounge open; he lifted his head to see Harry stood there, gorgeous as ever. Louis bit down on his bottom lip and looked hungrily at Harry. He was wearing a purple plaid shirt with the top few buttons undone, so Louis could get a good view of the swallow tattoos his chest matched with his classic black skinny jeans which hugged his slim, yet muscular legs. When Harry’s green eye landed on Louis’ blue ones, his face lit up with a smile, grinning from ear to ear and started to walk toward Louis. 

“Hiya, love” said Louis in a soft fond tone, smiling up at Harry.

“Fancy seeing you here” Harry replied, in a slightly sarcastic tone, his deep voice rippling over Louis’ skin.

Louis smirked at Harry and winked, and Harry chuckled in reply and leant down to Louis to place a soft kiss on his forehead. Louis and Harry knew they were safe to interact as they wanted to in places like this; it was a saving grace knowing they could be together in places like this. 

“We’re the paps ok with you, love?” Louis asked, taking Harry’s hand and guiding him to sit next to him on the sofa.

“Not too bad, I’ve seen worse, I’m much happier sat here with you though, babe” Harry cooed as he place his arms around Louis’ shoulder and pulled him in towards him.

“Shut up you sap and cuddle me” Louis said in a high pitch voice, all Harry could do was chuckle in a low volume and complied with Louis’ command.

Louis turned his face into Harry’s neck and placed a gentle kiss to the place where his neck and his shoulders met. He loved how Harry smelt, it smelt like home to him now, it drove him crazy how much he was in love with the boy sat next to him. Harry placed a kiss on the top of Louis’ head and they both just sat in comfortable silence. Louis placed his hand on Harry’s thigh and started to strum his fingers on Harry’s tight jeans. The gesture comforted Harry and Louis could feel him smile into his hair as he gentle kissed him again. Louis turned to face Harry to look up at him. He started to gently lean his forward as Harry did the same. Louis’ thin lips gently brushed against Harry’s pink plump lips, but even that small a gesture was enough for Louis’ whole body to ignite in fireworks. Louis loved the way Harry’s soft lips felt against his own; the gentle pecks of Harry’s lips sent shivers down his spine and made him feel so loved. Harry moved his hand to Louis’ hair to gently run his fingers through the soft locks at Louis gently placed his hand on Harry’s exposed chest as they exchanged lazy kisses, lips running over each other. 

For what simultaneously felt like 2 seconds and 2 hours, Louis and Harry were interrupted when they heard that they had to start boarding. They pulled away from each other and smiled fondly, as they knew no one would be able to see them now, they both stood up and intertwined their hands as they walked to the boarding gate to get on the plane. As they settled on the plane, Louis noticed that is was only he and Harry that were in the First Class section, Harry seemed oblivious to this. Louis waited and still no one else joined him and Harry on the flight. 

As the plane took off, Louis took his iPad out of his bag and started to play Angry Birds and Harry settled himself for the flight. Once the seat belt light had gone off, he took off his belt, put his iPad back in his bag and snuggled closer to Harry. Harry seemed to welcome Louis’ warmth and he stretched his long arms around Louis’ small curvy waist and humming contently at the contact.

“We’re the only ones on the plane, Hazza” Louis mumbled.

“And that is of importance because…?” Harry said with a questioning tone, raising one eyebrow to look down at Louis.

“Babe, we’re the only ones here” Louis said and he started to gently kiss up and down Harry’s neck.

Oh. Harry thought, that is what Louis was talking about.

Harry leant down to look at Louis and Louis stared back at him. Louis’ eye darted down towards Harry’s plump lips as Harry bit down on his bottom lip. Louis reached out to cup Harry’s jaw to bring his face closer, and he gently pecked his lips. Sweet innocent kisses between the boys continued, as Harry moved his hand to the back of Louis’ neck to try and close some of the gap between them. As the kiss started to become more heated, Louis nipped gently at Harry’s bottom lip, making Harry suck in a breath at the contact. Harry then slipped his tongue against Louis’ lip to beg for entrance. Louis’s tongue then invaded Harry’s mouth, tasting every inch of him, he relished in it. A deep throaty moan escaped from Harry’s mouth as they both leant back for air.

Louis stared at Harry, his lips already swollen and his eyes dark; Louis could sense that he was hungry for more. Louis tugged on Harry’s curls and Harry leant back as a breathy moan left his lips. Louis then leant down to Harry’s neck and started to lick, nip and bite at Harry’s milky skin. From the years that they had been together, Louis knew how much Harry loved to be marked up; Harry wore his lovebites as a badge of honour. 

“Baby, you’re wearing too many clothes, take of your shirt for me” Louis said in a husky tone, and a low volume.

Harry did as he was told and started to unbutton his shirt, as Louis helped him slide the material off his shoulders. After all his time with Harry, Louis still loved to look at Harry and bask in his beauty, he was never going to get used to his beautiful slim body. Louis then started to kiss down Harry’s chest, moving to kiss and lick at Harry’s left nipple. This made Harry hiss and arch his back off his seat at the contact. Harry was always responsive to Louis’ touch, and Louis loved how good he could make Harry feel. Louis leaned back to take off his hoodie and t-shirt, and all Harry could do was gawk at him, raking his eyes up and down Louis’ torso. Louis was slim, but had gorgeous hips which Harry loved to hold on to and kiss, and his collarbones were a work of art; Harry loved to kiss and bite at them, he loved marking Louis just as much as he loved being marked. Louis and Harry stared lustfully at each other for a while for colliding together again in a heated kiss, moving their tongues aggressively over each other and Louis hands roamed down Harry’s chest until he reached the waistline of Harry’s jeans. Louis lowered his hand and started to palm against Harry’s growing bulge. Harry moaned lazily, taking his bottom lip between his teeth.

“So responsive, baby, I love it, you’re so good for me” Louis cooed and he pressed his palm harder against Harry’s growing cock. 

“Always good for you” Harry replied with a breathy tone, his deep voice plummeting even deeper with a mixture of lust and devotion for Louis.

Louis pulled his hand away from Harry’s crotch, and climbed onto Harry’s lap, straddling him, so Harry could now feel the outline of Louis’ half-hard cock against his stomach. Louis leant down towards Harry and started to make work on his neck, kissing and biting until purple bruises started to appear on Harry’s beautiful skin. Louis moved his hands down Harry’s chest to continue playing with Harry’s nipples, leading Harry into a whirlwind of sensations. All Harry could do to respond was to moan and hiss at Louis touch; he arched his back off the seat to press his hard member against Louis and Louis responded with a similar action. They started rutting against each other, both feeling the pain of their hard cocks restricted in their clothes; Harry more than Louis in his tight skinny jeans. Louis moved his mouth back towards Harry’s lips as they rutted against each other, the kisses were more like breaths into each other’s mouths, brushing their lips together as they get off from each other’s bodies.

Harry suddenly flipped them over, so Louis was the one sitting in the chair, with Harry on top. Harry leant down to tenderly kiss Louis, smirking into the kiss, before making his way down to run kisses up and down Louis’ well defined jaw. Louis hissed at the contact and Harry made his way, leaving delicate kisses up towards Louis’ ear.  
“Lou, wanna suck you” whispered Harry in a seductive tone, as he finished he gently nibbled on Louis’ ear making a small moan escape from Louis’ lips.  
“Ye-Yes baby, love your mouth, yes” Louis said in response, his speech broken by Harry’s actions.

Harry started to kiss his way down Louis’ torso, dragging his hands down as he goes. He leant across to take one of Louis’ nipples in his mouth, and circled the sensitive skin with his tongue, making Louis’ back arch of the plane seat.

Thank God for large First Class seats, thought Harry.

He continued to kiss and bite, leaving marks all over Louis’ chest. He dipped his tongue into Louis’ navel and then started to place soft kisses along Louis’ hip bone. He slowly started to pull down Louis’ knee length joggers and his black boxer briefs to reveal his throbbing cock. Harry was still in awe of Louis, he was so beautiful, thick and long, and he was leaking precum at the head. Harry looked up at Louis and batted his eyelashes, knowing it would cause a reaction from Louis. The action made Louis’ dick twitch, which did nothing but fuel Harry’s desire even more. Harry started to fan his breath over Louis’ cock, still keeping eye contact with Louis.

“Don’t ask to suck me, baby, if you’re just going to be a tease” Louis said, “you know I don’t like it when you tease me” Louis moved his hand to cup Harry’s face; Harry leant into the fond gesture.

Louis’ words spurred Harry to use the precum that had already been collected at the head of Louis’ cock to slowly move his hand up and down Louis’ thick shaft, keeping his lustful eyes on Louis. Louis leant his head back and a breathy moan left his lips.

“Yeah, just like that, baby, so good to me” Louis moaned, his eyes glistening with lust and love for the curly boy that would happily get down on his knees for him.  
Whilst Harry’s hand made work of Louis, he started to place soft feathery kisses up and down Louis’ cock, making Louis hiss. Louis moved his hand so that he could tangle his fingers into Harry’s hair; the action made Harry moan which caused vibrations to flood over Louis’ sensitive cock. Harry teasingly rubbed his thumb over Louis’ slit and licked from the base of Louis to the head, sending a shiver down Louis’ spine. 

“What did I say about teasing me, Haz?” Louis growled.

Harry could only giggle in response as he gently kissed the head of Louis’ cock before slowly sinking his head down onto Louis’ cock. Louis felt himself being overwhelmed by the wet hot heat of Harry’s mouth, no matter how many times Harry sucked him off, he would never get used to the feeling of pure bliss he felt when he did. Harry slowly started to build a bit of speed, bobbing up and down; his swollen lips were covered in saliva as he expertly sucked Louis off. He started to build up his confidence and started to run his tongue over Louis’ slit, and then slowly sinking down onto Louis’ dick, taking him to the back of his throat, nuzzling his nose into Louis’ pubic hair. The feeling of his cock hitting the back of Harry’s throat drove Louis wild, he groaned an arched his back.

“Fuc-Fuck, baby, you’re so good, I want you so much. Your mouth feels so good.” Louis said in a breathy tone. Harry hummed in response. 

Harry used to hand to work the parts of Louis’ cock that he couldn’t always reach with his mouth, the sensation was pushing Louis closer and closer to the edge, he could feel the heat stirring in his stomach. He didn’t want to come like that. He pushed Harry off him, making Harry pout.

“Baby, don’t look at me like that. I didn’t want to come just yet.” Said Louis, running his thumb across Harry’s swollen lips, “I wanna eat you out baby, wanna make you feel good”   
“Yeah, fuck, yeah I want that, I want your tongue, Lou” Harry said, in a hoarse voice.

Louis smirked; knowing this his voice was lower than usual, as he had just taken all of Louis in his mouth. Louis moved off the seat, and reclined it so that it was lay flat like a bed. 

“Hands and knees, babe.” Said Louis in a soft and reassuring tone.

Harry did as he was told, his pulled down his skinny jeans, leaving his totally naked and climbed onto the reclined seat; he lifted his arse in the air.

“You look so good like that, Harry, so eager for me, now don’t touch yourself, baby” Louis praised Harry, running his finger down Harry spine before reaching the curve of his arse.  
Louis spread Harry’s cheeks and placed a gentle kiss against Harry pink hole. The action made Harry shudder, his knees nearly giving way. Louis continued to kiss around Harry’s rim, before giving a wide lick.

“Fu-uc-uck, Lou, feels so good, need more, need your tongue, fuck, Lou” Harry moan, and his toes curled from the bliss to which he was exposed.

Louis started to lick, kiss and nibble at Harry’s rim before slowly sliding his tongue inside Harry. A string of moans were released from Harry’s mouth, begging for more. Louis started to fuck his tongue in and out of Harry; with Harry pushing is hips back against Louis’ face, trying to get more contact. The constant moans and whispers being released from Harry’s mouth, warned Louis that Harry was close to the edge and that he would not last much longer. Louis found it so hot that Harry could be so close to orgasm just because of Louis’ tongue. Louis pulled away from Harry arse, to reach into his bag to find the small packet of lube he had placed in the front pocket; Harry winced from the lack of contact. Louis started to slick up with fingers with the cold substance, and started to rub one finger against Harry’s entrance. He slowly slid into Harry up the first knuckle, Harry’s tight heat clenching around him.

“Lou, more, I can take more, you already opened me up with your tongue, I need more, need your mouth as well” Harry moaned, throwing his head back and leaning down on his elbows to give himself more support.

Louis couldn’t deny a request like that, so as he continued to pump one finger into Harry, he started to place more delicate kisses around the edge of Harry’s rim. When he felt that Harry was loose enough, he pushed in another finger, making Harry release a low groan. He started to scissor his fingers and he pumped in and out of Harry. Moans and gasps escaped Harry’s lips and Louis moved his body so he could see Harry’s face; his long curls were stuck to the back of his head and his face was covered in a sheen of sweat, and Louis thinks that he’s never seen anything so gorgeous in his life. 

“More, Lou, more. I need your cock” Harry moans and writhed under Louis’ touch.

Louis then slid in a third finger into Harry, making Harry’s back arch in pleasure, he curled his fingers to try and reach Harry’s prostate and he knows he’s found it when Harry’s whole body starts to shiver and a deep and loud moan leaves Harry’s mouth. When Louis thinks he’s loose enough, he slowly extracts his fingers from Harry, making Harry wince slightly. He pulls Harry back towards him so they’re both knelt on the reclined airplane chair, with Harry’s back pressed against Louis’ chest. 

“Want you to ride me, baby, want to fill you up so good, want you to fuck yourself on my cock, you always look so pretty when you ride my cock.” Louis whispered seductively in Harry’s ear, the words themselves making Harry moan.

“Yeah, fuck Lou, yeah, I want that so bad, want you to fuck me.” Said Harry, looking at Louis with glassy eyes.

Louis sat beneath Harry, as Harry straddled Louis. They pressed their foreheads together and slowly leant in to exchange soft and gentle kisses. Keeping his eyes fixed on Louis’, he lined his hole up with Louis’ now slick with lube cock, before lowering himself down inch by inch. Louis could felt Harry’s tight warm walls around him and it was taking all the willpower in the world not to come at that exact moment. As Louis bottomed out, Harry took a moment to feel how full Louis made him, Louis’s thick shaft pushing against his walls made his body burnt with pleasure.

“You’re so tight, baby, fuck, you’re so pretty like this, just move when you’re ready, Haz” Louis moaned, in awe of Harry’s beauty.

Harry slowly started to grind against Louis, making hisses release from Louis’ mouth. Their eyes locked on each other, in a mist of lust. Harry started to lift himself up and down Louis’ shaft, tentatively at first, getting used to the slight burn, before really fucking himself on Louis’ cock, trying to find an angle where he Louis’ cock would hit his prostate over and over again. 

“You look so good, Haz, fucking yourself on my cock, always so good for me, you feel so good on my cock, baby, want to feel like this forever” Louis moaned.

Louis was in awe of how Harry was fucking himself down onto Louis, increasing his speed; he could only imagine how much Harry’s thighs were burning due to Louis’ thick cock splitting him open. He started to thrust upwards into Harry, whilst Harry continued to fuck down, the sound of skin-on-skin and heavy breathing mixed with moans and grunts were the only sounds to be heard in their empty section of the plane. Suddenly Harry moaned loudly, and Louis knew that he had found Harry’s prostate.

“Fuck, right there Lou, harder, again, fuck do that right there, fuck, you feel so good inside me, you make me feel so full.” moaned Harry, “I’m so close, I’m gonna come, touch me please” 

Louis looked down and Harry’s neglected cock, hard and leaking precum; it looked so pretty, and pink. Louis took Harry in his hand and started pumping at Harry up and down, in time with his thrusts. Harry looked totally blissed out as Louis jerked him off and continued to hit Harry’s prostate with every thrust.

“Fuck, Lou, I’m gonn-“, cut off by his own orgasm, Harry shot white streams of cum all over his and Louis’ chest. 

Louis continued to thrust into Harry and stroke Harry as he guided him through his orgasm. Louis slowly pulled out of Harry, knowing that he was close to the edge as well.  
“You’ve done so well, but I want to come in your mouth baby, don’t want to make more mess than we already have” Louis cooed at Harry.

Within seconds, Harry was on his knees, with his lips on the edge of Louis’ shaft, as Louis pumped himself fast up and down, he could feel his stomach tightening knowing that he was so close, so on edge. Harry looked up at Louis and batted his eyelashes and from that alone Louis was gone, moaning loudly and he shot cum down Harry’s throat. Harry took Louis in his mouth and he rode out his orgasm, swallowing Louis’ entire load. Harry crawled up Louis’ body to place his head on Louis’ sweaty chest, both of them breathing heavily. Louis moved his hand to stroke Harry’s hair, both of them basking in the feeling of post-orgasm bliss.

“Let’s go the bathroom baby, clean us both up” Louis smiled down at his beautiful boy.

Once they were both cleaned up and back in their seats, they quickly fell to sleep, both of them being well and truly fucked. Louis fell to sleep with a smirk on his face, knowing how difficult it would be for Harry to walk straight once they got off the plane. 

Being guided to the black SUV’s outside Sydney airport, pictures of Louis leaving the airport were all over the twitter. Louis scrolled through his twitter feed to see the pictures of him; everyone was so excited about how happy he looked in all of the pictures. Oh if only they knew why.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this, this is the first fan fiction I've ever written so I hope it was ok for you all. Please leave a comment telling me how to improve my writing style! If you have any questions please don't hesitate to leave me an ask on tumblr at hungerlarry.tumblr.com  
> I hope your day is a pleasant as you all are.


End file.
